Not with a bang, but a whisper
by twilightjunkie1313
Summary: Even the bravest cannot survive alone... He sat in the cell, cold. The only person he had ever needed was gone, and now he was in here in hell. Fang, max2 and jeb pov on fang's last moments. warning:graphic. please read and reveiw.
1. last

Fang Pov:

My eyes were closed, my whole body sore and bruised. I had been here for a while, i stopped counting days. I didn't remember if i had passed out, or just fell asleep. It didn't matter. Asleep or awake this place was hell.

_And even though the moment passed me by_

_I still can't turn away_

_cause all the dreams you'd never thought you'd lose _

_get tossed along the way_

_and letters that you never meant to send_

_get lost or thrown away_

I sat up slowly, feeling each knot, bruise and scratch on my body. Some were half healed and some were already scars. I tasted something salty and touched my lips, painfully, running my fingertips across them. They were split, chapped and bleeding. Whether it had happened last night or this afternoon i didn't know. I couldn't see a clock or a window. The walls were cement, lights that mimicked the sun had been put into the ceiling. This was a cage.

_And now were gown up orphans _

_that never knew their names_

_we don't belong to no one_

_that's a shame_

_But if you could hide beside me_

_maybe for a while_

_and i won't tell no one your name_

_and i won't tell no one your name_

I wanted to scream, with sadness, anger or something. At the same time i didn't want to speak, because the emotion would show in my voice. I refused to talk, those wretched bastards behind the glass could watch as long as they wanted. I wouldn't say anything for them. i stretched out my wings, wrapping them around my body like a cocoon. My body shook with sadness and grief. Thoughts and memories swirled around my head, i tried not to foucus on any particular one. Seeing her again would be hard, so hard. Her face was already imprinted in my subcontious. She showed up in my dreams, my nightmares. I had mamaged to keep my mind blank for days, but the memories were pushing, aching to be relived.

I blinked and her face flashed through my mind, her smile razor sharp. I felt like screaming, loud enough to shatter the glass, loud enough to make my head spin. I wanted to scream until i fell to the floor and passed out. Max, oh god, max.

The last memory i had of max played through my mind. I tried not to cry as i pictured her face...she was gone now. They had killed her. Tortured her for hours, until she couldn't take it anymore. Then they had dumped her unconscious body in our cell.

Even bruised and broken max still looked like an angel. I had held her in my arms and tried not to cry. She had woken up once, staring at me with those eyes. The fiercest most powerful, loving, understanding and beautiful eyes i have ever seen. Green and grey with rims of brown so dark it was almost black.

"I love you." i had said softly.

"i know," she said smiling, "I love you too." her voice was weak, soft. She didn't talk again but her eyes stayed open.

"Sleep." i had told her quietly. She smiled again and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again.

_and scars are souvenirs you never lose_

_the past is never far_

_did you lose yourself somewhere out there_

_did you get to be a star_

_and don't it make you sad to know that life _

_is more than who we are_

The memory ripped at me, hurting more than all the cuts and burns i had ever received.She was gone, and nothing could ever change that.

_we grew up way too fast _

_and now theres nothing to believe_

_reruns all become our history_

_a tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

_and i won't tell no one your name_

The flock was dead, caught captured, experimented on and dissected. This was the one place none of us ever wanted to see again. And my beloved family had to die here, alone. It made me sick, my breathing quickened and my stomach began to heave.

I could picture them laying on stainless steel tables, cold and broken. my body felt like it was shaking, i was ready to cry, or scream. I pulled my wings away from me so i could breath. I felt something cold in my hand, looking down i saw the glint of steel. metallic against my pale skin. In my palm sat a razor blade, it had cut into my hand, leaving thin lines of crimson. I stared at it for a while...

_I think about you all the time_

_But i don't need the same_

_it's lonely where you are come back down_

_and i won't tell them your name_

This was were it had begun, where we had been given wings. Where we had found each other, now it was where this would end. Behind my eyes i could see her face. I whispered her name, and then it went black.

_and scars are souvenirs you never lose_

_the past is never far_

_did you lose yourself somewhere out there_

_did you get to be a star_

_and don't it make you sad to know that life _

_is more than who we are_

Jeb Pov:

I opened the door quietly, walking in without a word. The other max followed, silent. The last of the angels was gone. Fang's body lay stomach down, wings out on the soft floor. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed. His wrists were crimsion, blood lay in pools by each hand.

I had known he wouldn't last without her. He hadn't eaten since she died. I turned him over to examine him better. I almost gasped. His skin, now shades lighter, was coated in small cuts and bruises, making him look terrible and gaunt. I glanced at his forearms, aside from the two large gashes there were dozens of smaller ones.

Max II's Pov:

"He.." i stammered, looking at the wounds Fang had given himself. He had loved her, right up until the second he lost consiousness, he loved her. That much we all knew.

I had witnessed my predessesor's death from behind a one way window. I saw how he held her broken body and how even after her death he held her and cried over her.

i watched fang become a zombie, a lifeless being anoung the living. He refused all food and water, he didn't speak, hardly moved. He had made it an amazingly long time, thirteen days. He loved her, rightly so. They had been made to be together, created oppositly enough to fill in the flaws in each other. I looked at his gaunt face. They had been doomed from the start, they were never meant to live long... this was the cruelest of ends.

No Pov:

Today was windy.

In the middle of colorado, next to a house that overlooked the canyon below. He stood, silent and regretful. By his feet lay five urns, full of ash. In his hands was the sixth.

He poured the first urn into the canyon, Angel.

The second, Gazzy.

third, Nudge.

then, iggy.

and, Fang.

He stopped before he poured out the sixth urn. He knew this would be the hardest one. This was maximum, he had raised her, loved her. He had been her father, her protecter. He had betrayed her. He hadn't kept her from the people who wanted to kill her and her family. That is why he was here now, releasing them into the sky. He owed them that togetherness, that peace. He poured the ashes of the last urn into the air, they were snatched up by the wind.

The flock was together, and they were finally free.


	2. author note

**Author's note****: I do not own the story Maximum ride. I don't know how it would turn out if I did…the song is from the goo-goo dolls entitled "I won't tell no one your name"**

Somebody had a question: why I would put 'no pov' for the last piece instead of just putting 'Jeb pov'? Easy, I wanted a third person pov, so I wouldn't have to into any of jeb's emotions. At the same time I couldn't leave fang laying face down in a cell at the school. And I had to let everybody know that all the flock was, in fact, dead.

If anybody else has questions send me a message and I will get back to you in like a day or so.

-twilightjunkie1313


End file.
